1. Field of the Invention
In one aspect this invention relates to machinery for making circuit boards. In a further aspect, this invention relates to a method of making a preliminary tracing to check the programming and lay out of a circuit board pattern.
2. Prior Art
Double sided copper clad circuit boards are expensive to purchase and repair. For use in low production situations and prototyping, the boards are routed to form channels. Prior to routing the required channels, the board is coated with nickel alloy to provide better solder adhesion and provide a corrosion resistant coating on the copper surface. The board preparation and initial cost means the raw material cost per board is high and consequently mistakes in routing programs will generate high scrappage costs. No matter how carefully the router program is generated and how meticulously the program is run errors are frequent on the initial phase of a run until the errors can be eliminated and the programmed router will cut proper circuit boards. The present system of program and cut a board followed by changes and recut until the desired board configuration is obtained results in high scrap rates particularly where the boards are being cut in low production or experimental quantities. It is desired to have a system where expensive circuit boards are not the raw material for testing programs.